This invention relates to a support stand for a minnow trap as used for example by fisherman for catching live bait. More particularly, the invention relates to a new improved support stand for a minnow trap which is lightweight, durable and more convenient to use.
Minnow traps are known which comprise a jar having a funnel opening at one end, apertures at the opposite end, and wherein the jar is arranged, in use, at the bottom of a stream with the funnel opening facing downstream. Examples of such minnow traps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,912; 2,465,812; 2,569,833; Pat. Nos. De. 46,993 and 270,266. An arrangement with a funnel at both ends is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,594.
Generally, minnow traps of this type are placed with the large funnel opening facing downstream. Bait is placed inside the bottle and carried out of the large opening by the current, and this serves to attract the minnows.
However, heretofore, a suitable means has not been provided for handling of these minnow traps and properly placing these minnow traps in a stream. For example, some of these minnow traps as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,912 and 2,465,812 simply lay on the bottom of the stream, without a suitable, convenient handling and supporting stand, although they are provided with a handle or the like for at least positioning the minnow trap on the stream bed. U.S. Pat. No. De. 46,993 shows a support and handling means. However, this particular means which comprises a pair of bands, a fixed handle and a number of legs is less safe to use. Because of the engagement of the bands with the glass jar, it is generally made of metal and hence neither lightweight nor rustproof and the individual legs do not provide full stability for the minnow trap in a stream.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved support stand for a minnow trap of the type described.